Generally, swimming pools use tap water which is treated with chlorine and other chemicals to maintain the water in a clean and ideal pH level state.
There are also swimming pools that utilize water containing germanium (Ge), hot spring water containing sulfur, or other natural waters. The purpose of these swimming pools is to offer health benefits to the swimmer. However, swimmers normally only wade and relax in such swimming pools rather than swim in them.
In conventional swimming pools using treated tap water, the novice swimmer often uses a flotation device such as a tube or a life-jacket until he or she learns how to swim. These flotation devices, although effective when used for safety, are limited in aiding the novice to learn how to swim and can, in fact, be detrimental as the swimmer becomes overly dependent on the flotation device and finds difficulty in weaning himself or herself off from this reliance.
There is a need for swimming pool water which provides buoyancy so that a beginner can become familiarized to the water and learn how to swim. Further, there is a need for a swimming pool which is structured having sections using the above swimming pool water with differing degrees of buoyancy so that the learning process for the swimmer is gradual and, as a result, very effective.